Scorpion Strike
by GoryParatrooper
Summary: A comapanion story to Shardclaw Kusanagi's 'Children of Evangelion'. The chilling conclusion as James 'Silent Scorpion' Masterson finishes what he started and finds himself debating what he is to become.
1. Soldier Side Pt1

_Scorpion Strike_

_Chapter 1_

_Soldier Side Pt 1_

Moscow, Russia 2014

Cold snow blew in furious storm throughout the city, but it didn't bother Captain Steele and his squad. He and the rest of Bravo Company of the third Ranger Battalion were part of the force sent in to neutralize a warlord responsible for 12 UN workers deaths. So far progress had been hampered by both the weather and insurgents. Steele was about to call it a night when one of his men raised a hand. The signal for a high ranking official.

"What have you got?" Steele asked Master Sergeant Lewis.

"Looks like on e of his lieutenants," Lewis replied looking through the AKOG of his M16A4. "Two bodyguards, both armed with Aks, one with an RPG-7"

"Good. Raise our boy and tell him."

Corporal Strank powered on the squads SINGCAR radio and began relaying street coordinates.

"Now time to sit back and enjoy the show."

James Masterson aka Silent Scopion showed no signs of movement a block away. Snow piled lightly on his ACUs. On his chest his airborne wings glittered black and his Ranger tab made him feel ten times stronger.

Lightly, he began taking aim with his Dragonov sniper rifle and took aim at the man in the street.

He had been attached to 3/75 Rangers to lend them a hand on this mission. He didn't mind. James trusted his Ranger brethren with all his heart.

The crosshairs lined up and he waited a moment. The green light greeted his CODEC moment later.

One shot

One kill

Kill we will

Tokyo-3, 2015

James woke with a start and saw faint light coming through the blinds. He stretched for a moment before getting up and going to the bathroom, not before securing a tanto knife and his Colt .44 Special.

Several minutes later he emerged wearing his SNIPER sneaking suit with all his equipment attached to it. Checking his watch he scribbled a note for Asuka and Garland telling them he had left for NERV. Today he was to be teaching the children on the range. After finishing pistols and assault rifles it was time for sniper rifles.

Several hours later

"Remember the fundamentals!" James shouted to the children after the last firing order. Shinji lowered his head guiltily as he lowered the PSG-1.

"I'm sorr…" Shinji began before he was cut off.

"Don't apologize. You are all rushing your shots."

Asuka looked through the scope in a huff. "What's the point in spending five minutes lining up one shot?"

Snake gave a smirk as if to say, 'She's your girlfriend."

"Asuka, in the kind of situations I'm talking about, one shot is all you get. Now repeat the fundamentals!"

"Steady position, aim, breath control and trigger squeeze," the children said in unison.

'Then do it! Switch your selector level to semi and scan your lane."

Scorpion watched them all go stiff as they looked through their scopes at the 300 yard targets. The 150 and 200 had gone well but now they were getting to farther ranges their inexpierience was catching up to them.

Snake walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on kid, they only started today. You had years of training, they've had three hours."

Scorpion was about to reply when two figures came into the room.

"Attention!" Scorpion yelled as Commander Silverburgh and another officer in Army greens entered the room.

"Relax James," Meryl said as she observed the children firing. "I see they're making progress."

"Not as much as I had hoped ma'am."

"Give them time. How have you been feeling?"

Scorpion sighed. She was referring to the Angel attack a week ago.

"Alright…"

"Alright? From what I've been hearing everyone else seems to differ. Garland says you haven't been sleeping and Section 2 says you've been out of it during security."

"Just a lot on my mind."

Meryl shook her head. "Doesn't matter, I've got something to take your mind off things. You remember Captain Steele don't you?"

Scorpion smiled and shook hands with his old comrade. "Rangers lead the way."

"Hoo-ah." Steele replied. "You're looking good. Bet you can still nail a haji from a 1000 yards in your sleep."

"One shot, one kill…"

"Kill we will."

Meryl stifled a laugh. Sometimes she didn't understand the nuances of the Rangers and other Special Forces groups, but she knew that 3/75 were among the best soldiers in the world.

"Something's come up James, meet us in the briefing room in ten minutes."

Twenty minutes later

Scorpion entered the room and nodded toward the figures present. NERV's Commander and Special operations Officer, Kozou Fuyutuski and Major Misato Katsuragi respectively. Commander Silverburgh, CPT Steele and CPT Simmons of Easy Co from the 3/75.

"Let's get down to business," Meryl began. "Approximately 12 days ago a large group of armed Tengus seized the city of Mogadishu, Somalia. At first we didn't place much interest because power struggles there are nothing new. Then 3 days ago the situation changed."

A screen came up of three large Hind choppers carrying a crate.

"Infared identifies it as one of the Rays. Apparently, we don't have all of them."

Scorpion peered at the specs. "Damn, but why there?"

CPT Simmons spoke next. "We believe that by expanding into Somalia the Sons of Liberty are beginning to make their move into other parts of the world. Intel over there has been shaky since TF Ranger."

Task Force Ranger had been the Delta assisted Ranger mission to depose General Aidid to begin helping the starving people of Somalia. IT was now known as Operation Black Hawk Down.

"Bravo and Easy Companies have already landed in Mogadishu and are facing off against the Tengus. Our intel informs us that they have about a battalion stationed there.

Scorpion pondered these numbers. 1200-1500 well-armed Tengus versus 576 Airborne Rangers. Bad odds even for the cream of the crop.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Lieutenant-Colonel Ivey has proposed a trade," Meryl said. "For FOXHOUND assistance in this mission he'll afterwards assign Bravo and Easy to Tokyo-3 to assist in the safeguarding of NERV and Arsenal. Seeing as how you yourself are Ranger qualified I though you would be best for this mission."

Scorpion shook his head.

"I've got enough on my plate as it is."

Meryl nodded and typed in a few commands.

"One of the CIA spies identified who's in charge over there."

A familiar face came up on the screen. The one that haunted his dreams and tormented his days. Revolver Ocelot.

"Sources say he'll control the area in a week."

One Hour Later

Scorpion finished lacing his boots and looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in an Army Combat Uniform with an IBA (Internal Ballistic Armor) and LBV (Load Bearing Vest) on top. He spurred the Kevlar helmet instead taking a camo soft cap, in the Ranger style. Scorpion filled six magazines with 7.62 fin-stabilized sabot rounds for his SVD Dragonov sniper rifle. He also put 4 speedloaders with .44 wad-cutter rounds for his sidearm. Finally he strapped Fate, his seventeen-inch wakasaki sword, to his left leg and inserted a Bowie knife into his boot.

"Were you going to say goodbye?"

Scorpion turned to see the auburn haired love of his life, Asuka Langley Sorhyu standing at the door to the locker room.

"I just got the assignment a little while ago."

Asuka ambled over to him and placed her arms around his shoulders.

"Please don't go. I don't want to lose you."

Scorpion returned the embrace and buried his face in her shoulder. What could he say. He could make no promises as to his safety. The thought of never seeing her again filled his heart with a feeling he had neverr experienced and made tears well in his eyes.

"Asuka," he whispered. "Just remember no matter how far away I am, my only thought is going to be seeing you again."

And getting revenge on Ocelot, he added as an afterthought to himself.

Asuka gave a weak smile and pulled out an envelope.

"Commander Silverburgh wanted me to give this to you."

Scorpion tore it open and found a letter and a pin for his soft cap. The letter contained his secret orders and a pin for his soft cap. The orders were to terminate both Metal Gear and Ocelot on site, despite the Ranger's wishes to capture both. Also, the letter informed him of a field commision to Major. Asuka grinned and mock saluted.

"Permission to put the pin on you sir?"

"Scorpion smiled and bent slightly to allow her pin his rank on. He could smell her shampoo and wanted nothing more than to never stop this moment. As she stood on her tip-toes she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. They stayed this way for several moments before it deepened and she pulled away.

"We'll finish that when you get back James."

She took his hand and walked with him to the hangar where CPT Masaki's Black Hawk was waiting. Steele and Simmons saluted as he approached.

"RANGER'S LEAD THE WAY, SIR!"

He returned the salute. "Lead the way."

He turned to Asuka and kissed her passionately before boarding the chopper, equipping his rifle in the process. Scorpion turned and waved as they took off.

Asuka stood there for a moment, feeling her heart break slightly. She had seen him go in an instant from her love to a killer before the blink of an eye.

"Be careful James, I love you."

She began walking back to Terminal Dogma and found garland along the way.

"Hey Asuka, has James left?" He asked as he began walking with her.

"Just now…"

Garland sensed her sadness and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be okay. That kid has more spunk than the whole army put together. This will give him some time to recover after last week.

She nodded and looked back at the Angel attack. For the brief moment their minds had been linked she had felt as if the field of bodies surrounding them had been her doing. As if she had killed them for no reason as James himself had. One bdy kept recurring to her.

A beautiful blonde woman. A knife had been embedded in her chest and a bullet hole between her eyes. But most disturbing was the peaceful smile on her face. As though in death she had found the happiness she never had in life. Who was she?

James looked down at the Korean Peninsula as landed to refuel. He took out a can of Skoal and inserted a wad of tobacco in his mouth. Spitting once he close his eyes to catch some sleep. As he drifted off a song came played over his CODEC as if just for him.

'_Welcome to the Soldier Side_

_There is no one here but me_

_People all grow up to die_

_There is no one here but me.'_

A/N The first part of my side story to Shardclaw Kusanagi's fic "Children of Eangelion' In the next chapter, James and the Rangers will begin their long battle to defeat Ocelot and his army. Leading to death and more bodies than ever before.

Disclaimer: All things Evangelion owned by GAINAX. Garland Durev owned by Tempest Dynasty. God bless my brothers at the 3/75. Rangers lead the way.

Sincerely,

SPC Monteforte

Saw Gunner

B Co 3/75


	2. Soldier Side Pt 2

_Scorpion Strike_

_Chapter 2_

_Soldier Side Part 2_

A man holds a rifle. With that rifle he fights for honour and his country. He lays down his rifle. He holds his wife, changes his son's diaper and makes things with his hands. But he never forgets the touch of the rifle. The rifle is a part of him.

Tokyo-3

Snake and the rest of the FOXHOUND operatives on call rushed to the Control Centre as soon as they heard the news that Scorpion was on comm-link. They heard the static as Commander Silverburgh tried to pinpoint the signal.

"Ge..ing our asses k…ed out here," Scorpion said as gunshots and explosions peppered the background.

"Lt. Ibuki, get me visuals!"

A moment later Scorpion came on screen. He appeared to be in a dilapidated building. His uniform was torn and dirty, and a gash had blood running into his right eye.

"Ordered all troops out of vicinity of city once RAY came out."

"What about you James?"

Scorpion grunted as he got up and went to the window.

"Simmons is dead. Ocelot got him. Got me too."

"JAMES, PULL OUT!"

"I can't ma'am."

Snake picked up a handset. "Kid, he'll kill you."

"A part of me has to die to finish this."

Meryl slammed her hand down on the screen. "James, this is a direct order, evacuate out and regroup."

Scorpion ignored her and instead hefted a Stinger onto his shoulder and took off the rest of his uniform, revealing his sneaking suit. They watched him run out the door before the screen went dead.

"Scorpion? Scorpion?! SCORPION?!?!"

Three Days Before

Scorpion hopped off his small bunk in the compound two miles outside of Mogadishu, Somalia. He had been here for 12 hours already and was waiting until it was time to implement Operation Smoking Barrel. This was something he had never done before, a massive mobilization of ground forces with air support trying to take a small city from a fortified and well-armed enemy that was dug in. Add to that a Metal Gear in an unknown location. He was to be directing the troops from CPT masaki's Black Hawk while also providing sniper fire. The latter was the easier part. A knockl interrupted his thoughts.

"CPT Steele requesting permission to enter, sir."

"Enter."

CPT Steele walked in and gave a rigid slaute which Scorpion returned with a command of 'at ease'.

"What's up cap'n?"

Steele shuffled his feet. "The men are ready to go as soon as command is given. They're hot to trot with full battle load."

"Did you give the extra equipment order I issued."

"Hoo-ah, every man has two extra canteens and every squad has Javelin missiles. You really think he'll use RAY?"

"he's used it before, don't doubt he won't do it again."

Steele ran a hand over his hair. "We're going to take a lot of casualties aren't we sir?"

"No more than if we stayed defensive. By mounting an attack at the weakest paths into the city, we'll make Ocelot play his hand and reveal RAYs position."

"These men are ready to die. I hope you know what you're doing."

Scorpion lowered his head as Steele left. He didn't know if his plan would work, but he knew Ocelot, and Ocelot would come out to kill the Rangers. He would be waiting.

Two Hours Later

The ground rumbled as the convoy of Bradley APCs began breaking off to assault different sections of the city. Ten Black Hawks, one for each platoon with lead choppers for company command, hovered overhead, each waiting to lower down the squads that waitied within. Their job was to secure set points to allow the rest of the task force easier access to the city center.

As they approached Mogadishu, Scorpion loaded a twenty round 7. 62mm magazine into his rifle. He signaled to CPT Masaki to break formation and take up a position allowing him to provide covering fire to the squads fast-roping in.

"We're getting some small arms fire," one of the pilots for 3rd platoon Easy Companies chopper called over intercom.

Scorpion zoomed on the location of the OPFOR (Opposing Force). He drew a bead on four Tengus, spraying fire at the chopper. Within six seconds they were all down.

"Appreciated sir."

The operation was beginning rather well, Scorpion thought to himself as he watched Task Force Ranger fast-rope in off the choppers, take up positions, and begin laying down covering fire for the convoy.

On the streets below, organized chaos began as the Rangers began dismounting from Their Bradley's and started clearing alleys and building.

"Steele, Simmons this Scorpion, make sure to radio me at any sighting of Ocelot," Scorpion chirped over the comm. He quickly went back to taking out roof targets, and any idiot dumb enough to show his position.

"This is my rifle," Scorpion thought as he changed magazines and began firing again.

Minutes later a bright fireball blinded him momentarily. He opened his eyes to see a Black Hawk spinning over a courtyard.

"We're going down!" Warrant Officer Steve Windsor screamed.

The Black Hawk began nosing downward, before hitting pavement. Scorpion swore as he watched Tengus approach the site.

"Get me in as close as possible," Scorpion ordered as he tied a swiss seat around his waist and clamped down on the chopper floor.

The chopper ciricled to the crash and hovered a block away.

"As close as I can get man," CPT Masaki said.

"Good enough."

Scorpion kicked off and began fast-roping onto the street when for a moment he slid before feeling the rope snap above him.

He fell the rest of the 75 feet at what felt was an eternity. He had enough sense to attach his rifle and pistol to his body and waited for the sickening crunch.

'_They were crying when their sons left,_

_God is wearing black_

_He went so far to find no hope_

_He's never coming back_

_They were crying when their sons left_

_Every man must go_

_They went so far to find the truth_

_They're never going to go_

_Welcome to the Soldier Side _

_There is no one here but me'_

A/N" Nothing better than a cliffhanger. Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own metal Gear or the song 'Solider Side' by System of a Down


	3. Rangers Lead the Way!

_Scorpion Strike_

_Chapter 3_

_Rangers Lead the Way_

'_Why do they always send the poor?!'_

Mogadishu, Somalia 1500 Hours

Scorpion opened his eyes and tried to see through the dust whirling around him at the hand reaching towards his.

"We're getting you out of here sir," Steele said as he pulled Scorpion to his feet and put his arm around his neck.

Scorpion shook his head and coughed wretchedly for a moment.

"No… Get me to comm point. Need to start coordinating. We're a gaggle-fuck out here."

"Sir, you might have a concussion."

"Just need some water," Scorpion replied as he took his rifle off his back. "Get me a gun team in that alley a half click northeast. We need to get to that site and see who's alive."

"Roger. Masaki said he was able to raise the pilot and one of the gunners. Other than that all KIA or wounded."

"Fine. Where's the rest of your squad?"

Steele loaded a fresh magazine in his M4A1.

"Where is the rest of your squad?!"

"We got hit bad after we left the hotel we landed on. We're down to one fire team and the gun team. They're holding fort in a building near the site."

Scorpion swore and thought to himself for a moment.

"Alright, we're going to secure the crash site with what we got. Let's meet up with your squad and start opening up some Hoo-ah on these haji."

Steele nodded and began navigating the streets until they reached a partially destroyed building. Scorpion nodded to the men inside. Sergeant Mills raised a fist from his position at the window with an M249 SAW. Scorpion approached two men propped against the walls and looked them over. One had a tourniquet on his upper left arm and the other's face was burned almost beyond recognition.

"Where's the pick-up site for the wounded?"

"There isn't one yet. There's so many Tengus patrolling the streets that one spot is almost impossible to defend," Steele responded.

"Once we secure the courtyard, it's large enough for a chopper to lower litter teams and a few medics. We got a SINGCAR?"

Staff Sergeant Strank ran up and punched in the frequencies.

"This Romeo Charlie Tree-Sefen-Fife (Ranger Command 3-75). Radio check over."

"Romeo Charlie Tree-Sefen-Fife this is Bravo One Sierra reading lima Charlie, no casualties."

"Bravo Two Tango reading loud and clear, 1 KIA over."

For the next minute Scorpion listened as the platoons began sounding off with their casualties. It wasn't as bad as he thought. Although Fourth Platoon from Bravo hadn't reported in, that may have been attributed to a damaged radio. So far they had 26 KIA and 47 WIA. Most of the WIA were still combat status, so all in all they had 518 Rangers still fit to fight.

"All units listen up. These Tengus own some real estate that I want. Let's take it and kick some Ruski ass. Our big tan style cannot be defeated!"

"HOO-AH!" he heard Steele's squad respond around him.

"I want all units to converge on Chalk 1 and help me secure this crash site to set up a pick-up site."

Scorpion listened to the affirmations before turning off the radio and loading his rifle. He got a nod from Steele and he began moving along a wall through the open street with the rest of the squad. They got to a corner and heard constant rifle fire coming from trhe crash site. Scorpion peeked around the corner and watched the pilot fire his side-arm at the encroaching Tengus. He counted roughly 45 on the ground and 11 on the roof. The Ranger with the pilot laid down withering fire with his M249. Scorpion signaled behind him for one team to flank while the other provided suppressing fire. Within seconds the gun team (consisting of an M240B gunner and his assistant gunner) was laying down fire at the Tengus while Steele and his team went a block around and crept up on the Tengus rear. As Steele attacked, so did Scorpion, jumping from behind his cover with Fate drawn.

He lost track of the seconds as he cut a swath through the enemy, dispatching one after another coldly and efficiently. They began to regain their wits and surrounded Scorpion. He dodged their melee attacks while he kept going, trying desperately to not let himself be overrun. It was almost hopeless when he heard automatic weapons fire above him, looking up to find CPT Simmons and some of Easy on the roof above the courtyard mopping up the rest of the Tengus.

"Took you long enough," Scorpion said to Simmons after the last Tengu had been tied up and taken to the downed chopper.

"Sorry sir. It was hard after we landed. Nobody could get to the rally points and was taking cover when you called. Good plan sir."

18 Hours Later…

Scorpion took in the sunrise and watched the last of the wounded board CPT Masaki's Black Hawk. Along with evacuating the wounded, the Rangers had repelled four counterattacks to gain the territory back, but instead had allowed the soldiers to gain several blocks in a circle around Chalk 1. Scorpion was now organizing the push into the city to find where Metal Gear was being stored.

"If we stay defensive, Ocelot's going to try something bold," Scorpion told Steele, Simmons and the platoon leaders.

"Roger sir, third herd will take the market district," Lieutenant Pedrino said while pointing at the map.

"I'm going to send first from Bravo to help. That area's too big for you to cover with one platoon."

Simmons scratched his chin and nodded toward the harbor.

"Sir, there are warehouses around the port big enough to house a Metal Gear, along with an occupying army."

"Affirmative," Scorpion replied, taking a gulp from his canteen. "That's more than likely where all the civilians are being held. I want first second and fourth from Easy to get me that harbor! Second and third from Bravo will stay here and make sure that we keep our command post. Roger?"

"Hoo-ah sir," the officers around him replied.

Scorpion walked away to find a quiet place where he could take a seat and think. The coming hours would be the most crucial. If they couldn't capture as much of the city as possible, it would spell doom for the Rangers when the counterattack happened. They would be clustered for Ray and any artillery that was launched against them.

Coming upon a small roofed porch he sat down on the step, spread his feet and lit a Swisher Sweet cigar with his old Zippo. Letting out a plume of fragrant smoke, he closed his eyes and thought what would happen once this was all over. The idea had never really occurred to him that he would be free to shape his destiny any way he saw fit. Maybe even retire from military operations.

He was just beginning to doze off when a loud explosion, followed by screams and automatic weapons fire made him jump up. He ran outside, nearly flying up the stairs to the roofs surrounding the courtyard.

Ray caught his attention as soon he saw it. Simmons turned to see Scorpion and grabbed one of his shoulders.

"He came out of the water! No one told us he could come out of the water! He got First platoon all by himself!"

"Calm down Captain!" Scorpion replied. "We have to take it down."

Simmons nodded his head and grabbed a Javelin STA missile.

"Ranger's lead the way sir! Let's move it Second!"

Scorpion led them down, pausing only long enough to leave orders to defend the courtyard at all costs. In the next minutes they crammed into three Bradley's and went top speed through the narrow streets. Scorpion loaded his Dragonov and pulled back the bolt. He was getting ready to quickly sharpen Fate when he felt a lurch and looked up front towards the driver. He was clutching his neck as thick blood poured out. The Bradley came to a shaky halt.

"Alright, everyone pound the ground!"

"HOO-AH!"

The Ranger's began pourin gout of the Bradley. As they took security positions around Scorpion. Out of nowhere shots began ricocheting off the walls, each one meeting a Ranger's head. Within moments only Simmons and Scorpion were left standing. Scorpion searched the road they were on.

"Well, well James I'm surprised to see you here. Front lines usually weren't your style."

Scorpion turned and brought his rifle to bear. The brown trenchcoat and ammunition belts gave away him away slightly, but it was the voice. That damn cold-blooded voice that had tortured and killed so many innocent people. Including his parents. Ocelot.

"Unfortunately, I have many things to do."

Ocelot reloaded one of his revolvers and took aim at Scorpion. As he began firing, Scorpion unsheathed Fate and deflected as many of the bullets as he could. It was working well until he heard a shattering and watched in horror as Fate snapped into fragments and went in all directions. Just as he regained his composure, the last bullet fired, ricocheting off Scorpion's helmet and hitting him above the right eye. He went down hard and got up groggily. Blood gushed out, completely blinding his right side. Chuckling slightly, he turned to say something to Simmons and gasped.

Simmons was sprawled out on the ground, his vest pierced by several fragments of Fate's blade. He looked up at Scorpion with a shocked expression. Scorpion knelt down next to him and began applying a field dressing while keeping his Colt .44 Special aimed at Ocelot.

"It's okay Simmons, it's gonna be alright," Scorpion said reassuringly as he examined the wound. The blades had pierced his lungs.

The dying man grabbed Scorpion's arm and mumbled something.

"…the way…"

Scorpion wiped an arm across his eyes, smearing Simmons' blood across it.

"What was that CPT?"

Simmons struggled to catch his breath, blood began spilling out of his mouth.

"Rangers… lead the… way sir…"

He took a last shaky breath, and surrendered his spirit.

Scorpion held Simmons' arm for one more moment and stood facing Ocelot. He drew his Bowie knife from his boot and stood in a familiar stance.

"So, I see that Snake taught you some CQC. It won't save you here," Ocelot taunted. "The Patriots have you marked for death!"

'_Father into your hands I commend my spirit_

_Father into your hands_

_Why have you forsaken me_

_In your eyes_

_Why have you forsaken me_

_In your thoughts_

_Forsaken me in your heart_

_Forsaken me_

_Trust in my _

_Self-righteous suicide_

_I cried _

_When Angels deserved to die'_

N: Thanks for the reviews, in the second to last chapter, James and ocelot fight while Ocelot reveals more of James' past as the battle wears on. With Fate broken, and many of his men dead, will Scorpion, live? Or will his body lay in the streets?

Disclaimer: Do not own metal Gear, Evangelion or song Chop Suey by System of a Down


	4. These Colours Don't Run

_Scorpion Strike_

_Chapter 4_

_These Colors Don't Run_

'_These colors don't run, from cold bloody war.'_

Over Atlantic Ocean in C-130 Hercules

Greg looked down at the floor as they roared 30, 000 feet over the Atlantic en route to Mogadishu, Somalia. Just hours ago, he had received a call from Meryl telling him what had happened to James and how they had lost contact with Task Force Ranger. Immediately he had gathered his belongings and with Riku, Nagi and Tot had joined up with Charlie, Alpha and Delta Company of the 3/75 to assist.

"What's the matter Greg?" Riku Hanabishi asked from his seat opposite Greg.

"Just hoping James is okay. He and I have known each other for a long time, and he's one of the few people who I can call a best friend."

"I'm sure he's alright," Tot replied. "He's more than capable of winning this fight.

"This is different. He's never fought ocelot or a Metal Gear except in VR."

Nagi gave a shrug.

"Do you think Reese is connected at all with this?"

Unbeknownst to the rest of FOXHOUND, Matthew Reese had recently become a General and was being considered for Secretary of Defense. More than likely a job secured by the patriots.

"We know now that Reese and Ocelot have worked together before. Plus, Reese wants to be a Wiseman."

The others nodded and remained silent until the door to the cockpit opened. Lieutenant-Colonel George Ivey, Commander of the 3rd Battalion, walked in. He had steel gray hair in a standard high and tight haircut and a small cigar jutting out of the corner of his mouth

"alright gentleman, we're coming into African waters. Insertion is a big issue if Masterson has lost his CP. A jump is out. As is air assault. We may have to mass combat tac drop equipment, vehicles and personnel. We're going to try establishing communications, but let's hope for our sake that Bravo and Easy still control some parts of it. We just got word that Delta Force operatives are on route with another of your people."

"Any word who?" Tot asked.

"That's all we got. The 11th Marine Expeditionary Force has just landed too, so the Sons of Liberty have a fight on their hands. I'll be up front and will tell you when we get within comm. range."

Greg nodded and leaned back against the bulkhead. Whatever had happened down there, he hoped he wasn't too late.

Shadow Moses, Nine years Ago…

Private James Masterson woke with a start and immediately tried to draw a knife, but found his arms pinned to the chair he was in. he spent a moment calmly trying to piece together what had happened. He had been on his way back from evening training, when someone had grabbed him from behind. Before he could counterattack, a syringe had been jabbed into his neck, causing him to pass out.

He looked around the room he was in, but it was barren save for a tv with a box on top of it. The ropes binding him to the chair were tight, but not to the point where circulation was being cut off. He was contemplating how to get out, the tv came on.

"Hello James. I want to play a game."

The one speaking looked like a puppet with red eyes and swirls painted on its cheeks.

"You have been given a chance to have a life filled with meaning and purpose, but you constantly disrespect your master and not take his lessons to heart. Well, now is your time to learn well. There is a tests awaiting you in three adjacent rooms. You must pass all of them to make it out of here alive. Simply put, there is an explosive imbedded in your neck that should you try to run or don't complete these tests in two hours, it will explode. Make your choice. Live or die…"

The tv went to static and James screamed loudly.

"LET ME OUT!!"

---

Ocelot turned from the monitors toward the man who had set up this test. Though stooped and bald, John Kramer had not lost any of his old vigor in his games. The man known as the Jigsaw killer had more than willingly come to Alaska to help his with his problem. Training James had been problematic for awhile. At first he quietly listened to everything Ocelot had to teach him, but as the training became more intense, his will had wavered. This was James' chance to succeed.

---

Present Day,

Sparks flew as Scorpion and Ocelot's knives clashed. The dance had been going on for several minutes but neither showed signs of relenting.

"What brought you here James?" Ocelot taunted. "The thrill of the hunt? The chance to make yourself a leader?"

Scorpion said nothing, not letting him be drawn in by the jibes.

"Or is it something more, something burning deep down inside you. A simpler human emotion? Revenge?"

"No, closure."

The Test,

James entered the room adjacent to the one he woke up in. He fumbled in the dark for a moment before finding a switch.

A man sat naked and bleeding in a chair. His head was slumped but by the way his chest was moving, James could judge he was alive. A tape player sat in his lap. On it was a Post-It note that read 'PLAY ME'. James grabbed it and cautiously pressed the play button.

"Welcome back James. The man sitting in front of you is named Lance Corporal Bennet. He has roughly the same amount of time you have to live. Of course, not by the same means. He is slowly bleeding to death internally. Taped to the chair beneath him is a Taurus .44 Magnum with one round. Do you have the will to show mercy and end this mans suffering. Be warned, the only way to open the door to your next test is for this man to die. If not, this room will be the grave for both of you. Make your choice."

The tape ended and James reached behind the man and found the pistol. He opened the cylinder, and true to the tape there was one hollow point round. Snapping it shut James hefted the large revolver and put it to the man's temple. Shutting his eyes, James pulled the trigger.

Present,

The two's blades were locked together as they wrestled for control. Sweat began forming on Scorpion's forehead. Even as an expert at the Spetznaz style of knife-wielding, Ocelot was still the one who trained him.

Ancient samurai believed that two men, of equal skill and intelligence could fight forever without a winner. This was the case.

"What did my family do to you? I read the reports, that story about potential was a crock of shit."

Ocelot smirked as he leaped out of Scorpion's range.

"What did my father know that necessitated the Patriots actions?"

Ocelot lowered his weapon slightly. "About time someone realized what happened wasn't my idea. James… You were supposed to die that night."

"Why?"

-

"It all began in 1964. The year of the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater. At that time I was a CIA operative within the Spetznaz, feeding information through my codename 'ADAM'. There were several key people within the background of both operations. Only two are important. One was Colonel David Reese."

"You mean Lt. Reese's father?"

"You haven't heard. Reese is a General now. Colonel Reese worked for the CIA and handled all liaisons for intel. He was my handler. He was also the Patriot's puppet pulling CIA strings. The only man involved who wasn't in the pockets of anybody was Ensign Victor Masterson, then a Navy Seal officer who was placed behind the scenes to help provided knowledge on the terrain for the missions.

The mission was a success. Both men went on to successful military careers, except for one problem. In 1997 Major General Reese was found assassinated in his home. Simple job. I knew that he was beginning to slip up at work, so the Patriots cut loose the mortal coil. Matthew was devastated. He had just finished Special Forces training and was going to OCS school. He was offered his father's job for the patriot's, his first mission was to recruit Commander Masterson to join them. At this point your father was a SEAL team coomander assigned to lead Delta Force. I knew Victor because he along with Big Boss, formed FOXHOUND.

Simply put, your father refused to join. That was where things went to shit. I was called in and given the order to terminate the Masterson family as a warning to other 'stubborn' individuals. I didn't want to do it, but through their dog Reese they made it clear that my life was meaningless to them. I went to your family's home and shot your mother and father, but then you came in. I couldn't kill you. I had to make it up to Victor. I took you with me to Shadow Moses. The Patriots could never find you there. I needed enough time to ensure you could protect yourself. I enlisted Wolf to train you. By the time Liquid took over, I k new my part was done."

"So that's why you left me…"

"James, all these years I just wanted to apologize."

"It's not too late. You can come with me."

"No. Not with Liquid. I can feeling him getting stronger. Before he takes over, I have to tell you…"

Ocelot screamed bloody murder as he held onto his arm.

"NO!!!!"

"Yes," a British voice responded a moment later.

Scorpion picked up a dropped M4 and leveled it at Liquid Ocelot.

"So you must be this James I've heard so much about," Liquid quipped. "Lovely to meet you. You can put down the rifle. My business is with those bloody Rangers."

"Guess you haven't heard. I am a Ranger."

Liquid smirked before leaping onto one of the surrounding buildings. Scorpion knew exactly where he was going. He was going to find Ray.

As he went to collect Simmons' dog tags and Stinger, he noticed something Ocelot had dropped. A small floppy disk, the kind that stores information.

It read 'Guns of the Patriots'.

'_Far away from the land of our birth_

_We fly a flag over some foreign earth_

_We'll sail away_

_Like our fathers before_

_These colours don't run_

_From cold bloody war'_

_A/n: Usual stuff Shardclaw Kusanagi owns Greg and Dark Fusion owns Nagi, Tot and Riku. Hoo-ah_


	5. Empty Walls

_Scorpion Strike_

_Chapter 5_

_Empty Walls_

'_I want you to be left behind those empty walls'_

Tokyo-3,

Asuka Langley Sorhyu looked out the classroom window and sighed. It had been five days since James had left on his mission in Somalia. Judging by the way no one would tell her what was going on, she could it was not going well. Every time she tried calling him on the CODEC, all she got was 'SIGNAL LOST'. Snake had said that this meant nothing but the look on his face betrayed that James was in trouble. Asuka understood why James had gone so willingly on this mission. The night before Garland had explained James' connection with Revolver Ocelot.

- - -

"Tell me why he changed his mind and accepted the mission!" Asuka yelled across the table at Garland.

Garland set down his drink and cleared his throat.

"It's a sad story…"

"A long time ago I met a Navy Seal by the name of Commander Victor Masterson. Through joint operations with the Army, he had been assigned to work with and lead Delta Force. He was an expert tactician and put the lives of his men first. I was shocked to hear when he and his family were assassinated. I wouldn't learn the grim details until Shadow Moses."

"You mean James survived?"

"At first everyone thought he had died with his parents but apparently it was a cover-up. Someone didn't want anyone to know that James lived. When Ocelot when into his home that night, he was there to kill the entire Masterson family. To let others know that no one says no to the Patriots."

Asuka absorbed this. "So Ocelot spared him. Why?"

"I don't know. Atonement I think. Ocelot and Victor had been friends for years. I found out about James when I came upon him on Shadow Moses. He had been fighting off anyone trying to take him away from the barracks he was hiding in. I saw his name but didn't make the connection for several years when I met him at FOXHOUND.

James has secluded himself in his past, but since the Angel attack he's changed. For the better we have yet to see. This mission is a fork in the road for him. Either the past will destroy him, or he'll defeat the demons that haunt him. He won't be the same when he gets back."

"What's happening over there?"

"We lost contact with him after the Metal Gear began attacking Task Force Ranger. A contingent of Rangers, Delta Force and Marines landed today and they haven't established communications."

- -

Asuka shook her head and looked around only to see all the other children staring 

out the window. She looked too and saw planes and helicopters flying at full speed towards the Geofront. Asuka turned toward Mana at the back of the room using binoculars to identify the aircraft.

"The planes are C-130s and the choppers are…" Mana's face broke into a huge grin. "It's the 160th SOAR (Special Operations Aviation Regiment)!"

Mana keyed her CODEC to the common frequency and set it so that Asuka, Shinji and Rei could listen in.

"Roger that Nightstalker, you are cleared for landing," LT Maya Ibuki said at NERV. Snake and Commander Silverburgh watched the Black Hawks and Little Birds begin circling at the helipads.

"Friendly Hercules this is Commander Meryl Silverburgh I need to speak to whoever is in command." Meryl said into a microphone.

"Roger that Commander is 3rd Battalion CO LTC Ivey. We got your boys."

"Is Major Masterson with you?"

"He's in the another plane preparing to jump."

'WHAT!"

Scorpion looked out the open bay towards Tokyo-3 and turned around. 

"Everyone ready?"

A loud 'Hoo-ah' was given as a response as Greg and the other FOXHound operatives gave a thumbs up.

'Alright, last one on the ground is paying for the first round!"

With that James turned around launched himself out the door. Balancing himself for the first hundred feet, he pulled the cord and watched his chute and a hundred others open above him. Angling his feet toward the runway lights he let the wind carry him down. As soon as the balls of his feet hit the ground he rolled forward, cutting his straps as he did. Standing up, he hefted his rucksack and picked up his M4A1. Within fifteen minutes the rest of Bravo Company had landed, and formed up with Captain Steele in the front.

"Captain, let's show our superiors some motivation."

"Roger that sir," Steele responded.

As the formation began running towards NERV, James moved to the side and began calling cadence.

'C-130 running down the strip

_Airborne Ranger's on a one-way trip_

_Mission top-secret destination unknown_

_Don't even care if we ever get back home'_

Control Room,

James adjusted his tan beret as he got to the doors with CPT Steele behind him. 

"Looking good sir," Steele said as he put out his cigarette.

James laughed and looked carefully down at his fresh pair of woodland BDUs. His name, rank, RANGER, AIRBORNE and '3rd RANGER BN' patches had all been sewn on today. His chest had his Combat Infantry, Airborne and Air Assault badges attached as well. James took a deep breath and opened the door, walked to the table in the room and saluted.

"Major Masterson and Captain Steele reporting as ordered sir."

"Relax, gentlemen," LTC Ivey said, shuffling his papers.

Surveying the room, James noticed only the big people were here for his debriefing. Present were CDR Fuyutuski, Major Katsuragi, LTC Ivey, CSM Veras (the battalions command sergeant major), CDR Silverburgh, Snake, Garland Durev, Greg Kinezono and Micheal Hansen.

"Let us begin by saying congratulations on the victory James. The Sons of Liberty are hurting now."

"I'm not so sure sir. Out of their whole battalion, we only have confirmed 453 KIA and captured," James remarked while looking at a notepad.

CDR Silverburgh cleared her throat. "Please outline what happened from the beginning."

James tapped a few commands in on the keyboard on the table, bringing up a map of Mogadishu.

"We began with a joint air assault and ground insertion. Roughly ten Black Hawks began dropping soldiers at Chalks Alpha through Delta as seen here," blinking lights showed each of the LZs. "Meanwhile Bradley armored vehicles began bringing troops up Main Street, straight into the middle of the perimeter. Unfortunately at that time, Super Six Seven was shot down roughly here. After getting on the ground I made that our HQ. For the next twelve hours Easy began searching the city before we spotted Ray attacking Easy's first platoon. I went with Captain Simmons to counter when we encountered our primary target."

"You mean Ocelot?" Snake asked quietly. So Ocelot really had gone all the way to Somalia.

"What happened after you 'encountered' Ocelot?" Meryl went on.

"He killed all the men with me, including Captain Simmons, afterwards I went after him…"

Somalia, 36 hours earlier…

James sprinted as fast as possible in the direction Ocelot had run. Loading a shell into the M203 grenade launcher beneath the M4A1 he had picked up, he surveyed his surroundings. He had to get the men out. Keying his CODEC he set it to the Ranger freq.

"All nearby units, this is command. Broken Arrow. Fall back, get out. Over and out."

Knowing that the Rangers would begin drawing out of the city, he had to call Tokyo-3.

"Any FoxHound personnel, this is Silent Scorpion."

At first static greeted him, before he heard broken voices asking for a sitrep.

"Getting our asses kicked out here," Scorpion said as gunshots and artillery began peppering the background. _'Must be warning off followers'_

"Lt. Ibuki, g..t me vis...als!" CDR Silverburgh's voice came out.

"Ordered all troops out of vicinity of city once RAY began attacking."

"What about you James?"

Scorpion instead turned to his right and fired a burst at three encroaching Tengus

"Simmons is KIA, I am walking wounded. We were attacked by Ocelot."

"JAMES, PULL OUT!"

"I can't ma'am."

"Kid, he'll kill you." Snake's voice came on.

"A part of me has to die to finish this."

Meryl slammed her hand down on the screen. "James, this is a direct order, evacuate out and regroup."

James sighed and turned off his CODEC. 

'Have to think. Don't lose control.'

With that he ran toward where his attackers had come from. The alleys continued for several minutes, enemies attacking every now and then. James gave each of them a one-way ticket to the afterlife. Finally he reached a stairway leading to a roof, where he went to survey his surroundings.

Smoke and fired stretching across the city greeted him. Though only a battlefield for a day, the city looked like it had hosted an entire war. Suddenly, through the smoke, James saw the bulky outline of the Metal Gear. Standing near the roof's edge, he surmised that if he went two buildings west he would be right over the courtyard where Ray was.

Taking a deep breath he jumped to the first building the performing a somersault onto the next roof. James lowered himself as close to the edge as he dared and looked down.

"Reload the damn cannons!" Liquid Ocelot screamed at the Tengus running around Ray. "Those damn Rangers are getting on my last nerve."

James quickly realized they were talking about 1LT Pedrino's platoon that had gone looking for Ray's storehouse. He smiled as he looked at the bullet holes adorning the Metal Gear. Knowing he had to attack before Ocelot could get back in, James set his CODEC to play an MP3 of Avenged Sevenfold's 'Bat Country'.

'_Caught here in a fiery blaze_

_Can't lose my will to stay_

_These eyes they won't see the same_

_After I flip today'_

Popping up, he took aim at one of the supply trucks around Ray and let loose a 40mm grenade from his M203. Just as the small truck exploded he jumped down to ground level and with his left hand drew his Bowie knife.

'_I try to drive all through the night_

_The heat stroke ridden weather _

_The barren empty sights_

_No oasis here to see_

_The sand is singing deathless words to me'_

Letting out a roar, James ran at a group of Tengus in front of him. Firing a burst from his M4, he killed four within seconds, focusing his attention on the next three. Rolling forward, he thrust his knife into the man's stomach, twisting it upward as he pulled out.

"AGHHH!" 

'_Can't you help me as I'm starting to burn_

_All alone_

_Too many doses_

_And I'm starting to get an attraction'_

As he got up he sidestepped out of the way of a butt-stock and slashed at his attacker. Bright red blood spewed from his throat as he fell. James turned to the last one, who had dropped his rifle and was on his knees.

"Please… have mercy," the soldier pleaded.

James looked him over with a grim face. Pointing his weapon at the Tengu's chest.

"There is no mercy in war."

He pulled the trigger and watched as the rest of the 5.56mm ammunition put bloody holes in the man's chest. As the smoke rose off the barrel, James stood there silently until he heard clapping.

"Bravo. Now I know why ocelot has such a high opinion of you," Liquid ocelot said as he walked towards James. "You would be a fine addition to my side."

'_My confidence is leaving me on my own_

_No one can save me_

_And you know I don't want the attention.'_

"I would never join you," James responded, changing magazines on his M4.

"Of course, you American soldiers have such a negative outlook towards your idea of evil."

"No. I just finally understand what I want to fight for."

"Really. And what would that be?"

"An end to all this," James gestured around him. 

"War? Foolish boy, wars will never end."

"I could less of a damn about wars. I want to finish this fight and call it over. I WANT THE CHANCE TO LIVE!"

As soon as he finished his sentence he ran forward and launched a savage haymaker, which Liquid dodged with ease.

"So, you've chosen the path of death."

Liquid ran toward James, and at once they began exchanging blows. At first James' speed and strength seemed to be an advantage but Liquid's experience soon began showing as he knocked James to the ground after a three combo to his face.

Walking forward he straddled James and began mercilessly punching him in the face.

"YOU ARE PATHETIC! For all your talk of ending this fight all you show is incompetence." Liquid mocked as he drew one of his Colt Single Action Army's. Cocking it, he pointed it at James' forehead.

"Say your prayers," he whispered as pressed into James' flesh. "By the way, I'm going to get a kick out of killing your little girlfriend."

'_I'll make a beast out of myself_

_Gets rid of all the pain of being_

_A man'_

"FUCK YOU!" James screamed as he knocked the gun away.

Pushing forward, he and Liquid fell backwards as James was now on top. Screaming, he began punching and slamming his victim's head into the ground. Panting heavily, he picked up his knife and held it against Liquid's neck. All he had to do was slice and it would be over.

As he prepared to finish it, a thought came into his head. Asuka. Would she really want him to kill Ocelot like a dog? He breathed heavily and looked at Ocelot's bruised face.

- - -

The story was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Two figures marched to the table and saluted. One was tall and clad in all black fatigues with a vest on top, and the other was black, wearing a US Marine uniform.

"Major Muramatsu and Sergeant Major Johnson reporting for the debriefing sir." The man in black fatigues said at attention. Several in the room wondered to themselves why he was wearing sunglasses in such a dark room.

"At ease men." LTC Ivey responded with his salute. "For those who haven't met them this Major Jacob Muramatsu, commanding officer of C Squadron, 1st Special Forces Operations Detachment-Delta. With him is Sergeant Major Avery Johnson, Sergeant Major of the 11th Marine Expeditionary Unit. They have just returned from Somalia as well."

Meryl couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that Ivey didn't know that Major Muramatsu was a former FOXHound operative who had gone by the codename 'Bombshell Bear'. Reviewing the file in her head, she remembered that he was a mutant and had been recruited straight out of the Special Forces. He had left two years ago to join Delta Force. Damn shame it had been.

"Please continue Major," Muramatsu said to James.

"Well…I didn't realize that one of the Tengus wasn't dead. He came up behind me and hit me in the back of the head. Once I was out, my guess is they decided to hightail it out of there, blowing up the cockpit of Ray in the meantime. I came to a few hours later at the airport. I have my good friend Greg to thank for finding me."

But that wasn't what happened.

- - -

"Finish it."

James looked at Ocelot's puffy face and breathed heavily. Wincing, he stood up and with his left hand pulled Ocelot to his feet.

"You don't deserve to die here today."

Ocelot looked James over and placed hand on his soldier.

"Your father would be proud of you."

James nodded slowly. He was about to reply when he started to hear gunshots and helicopters in the distance.

"You need to leave. Backup is on the way. Knock me out so that way it doesn't look suspicious."

"Right. I'll take care of the Metal Gear."

As Ocelot began to leave James remembered something.

"You dropped a disk earlier. What's on it?"

Ocelot grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"Everything you want to know. Everything your father ever compiled on the Patriot's, including information linking them and General Reese to his murder."

"General?"

"Ask your friends." Ocelot replied as he punched James.

Several hours later…

James groggily opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"Huh, an unfamiliar ceiling."

"The best ceiling in Somalia."

He knew that voice. Jumping out for his bed he ran forward and hugged his old friend.

"Greg, I never thought I'd be so happy to hear your voice."

Greg Kinezono laughed and ruffled James' hair.

"Same here. We thought you were dead when we found you."

'We?"

"He's awake, come on in."

The door opened and a small group of people walked in.

"Feeling better?" Riku Hanabishi said as he patted James on the back.

"Not everyday you get your ass kicked Scorpion." Nagi Naoe joked.

"Asuka will be relieved he's in one piece Nagi!" Tot said.

Greg cleared his throat and gestured to a man in black fatigues. "James I believe your remember old Bombshell Bear."

"That's Major Muramatsu now Greg."

"Sorry, but once your in FOXHound you're in for life."

Bear laughed deeply. "Very true."

James watched the others with a smile and laid back on his bed.

"When we leaving?"

"You and the remnants of Bravo and Easy Companies will be departing at 0700 tomorrow sir," a black man at the door said.

"Holy shit! Sergeant Major Johnson?"

Johnson tapped ash off his cigar and strode forward. "Did you really think I was gonna pass up the chance to save some Army Rangers."

"Great, now Captain Steele and I… Wait, where's Steele?"

"Don't worry about him," Bear said as he adjusted his sunglasses. "He's out with the rest of the Task Force combing for leftover hostiles. He said he'd be in later."

"What's the damage?"

At first no one said anything until Johnson shook his head.

"The man has a right to know. Currently we're looking at 69 KIA and 83 WIA. We found the lost platoon."

James remembered not being able to radio 4th platoon.

"And…"

"Massacred. Only eleven of them are still alive and seven might not make it. They put a hell of a fight holding their perimeter until we arrived. Any longer, they'd be dead. You can thank Delta Force for getting them out."

"Seventy of my men dead."

"There was nothing you could do James," Tot reassured. "I mean, you were up against nearly fifteen hundred seasoned mercenaries. No one is going to hold you accountable for what happened."

"I will. Steele warned me this would end this way."

Everyone was silent until Greg cleared his throat.

"Why don't the rest of you grab a bite. I'm going to stay and chat."

The rest of them filed out with hurried good byes while Greg grabbed a chair and sat near the bed.

"Listen James…"

"Not now Greg."

"No, we will talk now," he answered sternly. "I know how you feel. But look at the odds you were facing. This was a larger fortified enemy, who had a Metal Gear you were fighting. Not some two-bit terrorists. Those men have been fighting wasrs forever. You won."

"I know I did. It doesn't help justify seventy caskets. We've only been here for five days. And all of he deaths took place in the last two."

"Steele showed me your plan. It was a hard choice. Either wait to be attacked or go on the offensive. Personally, I would have done the same thing."

James was silent for a moment. 

"Listen to me man. Don't let their deaths be in vain. They're going from one hot zone to another. They'll need their leader thinking clearly."

- -

LTC Ivey finsished his notes and whispered something to CSM Veras. 

"Well now that that's out of the way let's go back to the present. CDR Fuyutuski, I have 497 Rangers present in Tokyo-3 ready to assume security for NERV."

"Excellent, though I wish for command of them remain with CDR Silverburgh."

"I really think we have a fine commander here," Meryl responded, gesturing towards James. "They know him and trust him."

"I agree. MAJ Masterson, I hereby place you…" LTC Ivey began

"I'm sorry but I can't except that post sir." James said.

The room went quiet.

"Why not son?"

"I have plans of my own and feel my place is working with the rest of FOXHound primarily, but I recommend that CPT Steele take command of the Rangers."

Greg smiled at James' bluntness.

"Roger that soldier. Let it be noted that I place CDR Silverburgh in overall command of Task Force Tokyo-3 with CPT Steele in command of all Rangers, MAJ Muramatsu in command of all Delta Force operators and Sergeant Major Johnson in command of all Marines. MAJ Masterson I hereby place you back in FOXHound in 48 hours. Until then you are on a pass, and I better not see you anywhere around here!"

Several hours later

Asuka pushed open the door to the apartment, but it only did halfway. Slipping through, she found a large rucksack and boots blocking the path. She gasped as she saw the name Masterson stitched onto a lower pack. 

"James?" she called out.

There was only silence. Asuka began looking through the apartment. In James' room, she only found a neatly folded uniform and sniper rifle. Back in the hallway she was about to give up when she saw that the glass door to the small balcony was open. She went out there and sure enough; James was sitting on a deck chair.

She almost laughed at the way he looked. He was wearing camo shorts, a hula shirt, running shoes and a boonie hat that covered his face. An M4A1 lay across his lap.

Beneath the hat, James slept the sleep of the just.

'_Don't you see the bodies burning_

_Desolate and full of yearning_

_Dying from anticipation_

_Choking from intoxication_

_I want you_

_To be left behind_

_Those empty walls_

_I taunt you_

_To see from behind those empty walls'_

End

AN: The end of this side story thank you for all the reviews. For more read 'Children of Evangelion'. Usual disclaimers stand. Only people I own are Scorpion and Major Muramatsu. Do not own Serj Tankians 'Empty Walls' or Avenged Sevenfold's 'bat Country'


End file.
